


Adventure XXL - Director's Cut & Extras

by RedOrchid



Series: Adventure XXL and Extras [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remix, What-If, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Ficlet extras forAdventure XXL(Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Reality Show AU, E, 30K).Part I: Alec’s flight is delayed, giving him and Magnus a few extra minutes together at the airport. (Ch. 2 remix)





	Adventure XXL - Director's Cut & Extras

 

* * *

 

“Alexander, wait up, I need to talk to you.”

Alec slows his steps, allowing Magnus to catch up with him. They’re in the airport, and the flight he and Jace have chosen for the first part of the race is boarding in less than ten minutes. So far, they’ve managed to keep mostly to themselves, making use of the time before their flight to go over the maps they brought, debating over which will be the fastest way to pick once they land.

He doesn’t know what flight Magnus and Ragnor have picked, or what Magnus wants to talk to him about. He’s fairly sure that neither of them wants to have an audience for whatever it is, though, and when he looks around, it only takes him seconds to spot one of the camera teams hovering nearby. Before he can analyse what he’s doing, he’s giving Magnus a meaningful look and crossing the aisle, heading for the bathrooms by the opposite gate.

Magnus follows him inside, but instead of simply stopping at the door, he grabs Alec’s hand and leads him over to the last stall at the back of the room, ushering him inside and sliding the lock shut behind them.

Alec’s heart goes into overdrive. The situation is too similar to the occasional late night spent in random bars for his mind and body not to immediately make the connection. He draws in an unsteady breath, his hands landing on Magnus’ hips out of their own accord, before he realises what he’s doing and lets them fall back to hang uselessly by his sides.

“You wanted to talk to me?” he manages, even as he sees Magnus’ eyes flicker down to his lips. And, God , that, in itself, sets off flashes of memories of the night before—Magnus’ lips, hot and eager against Alec’s own, the wetness of his tongue, the hint of teeth as Magnus moved away from his lips and started mouthing his way down Alec’s neck…

“I didn’t get a chance to say good morning earlier,” Magnus says, leaning closer and sliding his own hands around Alec’s waist. “And I really wanted to.”

The last couple of words are whispered against the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck, sending a shiver of desire all the way down Alec’s spine. His hands move back to Magnus’ hips, then slides up the length of his back, bringing the fabric of Magnus’ shirt with them as they go.

“Morning,” Alec hears himself murmuring, and then Magnus’ mouth is sliding against his own, smiles widening as they brush against each other before getting lost when the kiss grows deeper.

Magnus’ hands find the row of buttons down the front of Alec’s shirt and undo each one with quick, impatient movements. Alec muffles the moan that breaks from his throat against Magnus’ neck, his own hands nearly shaking as he struggles to get Magnus’ belt unbuckled.

“Lucky we both picked the direct flight to Orlando, huh?” Magnus says, and Alec can feel his smile as it slides over the edge of his jaw. Magnus’ hands are on his chest now, stroking across heated skin as he teasingly makes his way downwards until he reaches Alec’s pants and makes quick work of the button and zip.

All in all, Alec really doesn’t think he can be blamed for not processing his words right away. When he does, the meaning of them hits him like he’s been doused with cold water.

“Shit, what time is it?” 

“Huh?” Magnus replies, confusion clear on his face when Alec pushes his hands away. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to be boarding. Jace and I picked the flight to Jacksonville.” He gets his boarding card out of his back pocket, checking the departure time. Less than fifteen minutes from now.  _ Shit _ .

“Have they called it out?” Magnus asks, a devilish gleam entering his eyes when Alec shakes his head. “Then maybe we’re in luck, and it’s a little late. I can be quick, if you can?”

He leans forward, his lips coming so close to touching Alec’s, that Alec can feel the warmth of Magnus’ breath against his skin. It makes him want to grab Magnus’ face and pull him into another kiss, push him up against the thin wall separating their cubicle from the one next to it and drop to his knees in front of him.

He can still remember every detail about how Magnus’ hips moved the night before, how they strained against Alec’s grip in stuttering pushes, as though Magnus wanted to keep still but just couldn’t seem to help himself. He remembers the taste as well, the salty bitterness coating his tongue, the slight burn at the back of his throat afterwards.

It’s tempting. So, so very tempting.

Magnus’ hands add a path of compelling arguments, as they move to Alec’s waist, dipping beneath the top of his jeans and underwear, pushing the fabric down just enough for Alec’s cock to spring free. Magnus’ hand wraps around it, giving it a firm stroke, and Alec feels a thrill go through him, pushing rational thought to the back of his mind.

Decision made, his own hands find their way back to Magnus’ belt, desire making his fingers clumsy as he struggles to get Magnus’ pants out of the way. He finally gets his hands where he needs them—one on Magnus’ cock, the other on his ass, pulling him closer.

Magnus bites back a groan and buries his face against Alec’s neck, his hand finding a steady, fast rhythm on his cock that Alec does his best to mirror. Every tug of their wrists send pleasure crashing through his system. He ducks his head, his lips finding the edge of Magnus’ jaw, sucking hard on the skin there to keep himself quiet.

_ This is an announcement for all passengers travelling on American Airlines flight 2420 to Jacksonville. Please contact the information desk at gate 42B. _

“ _ Fuck _ , Magnus, that’s me; I’ve got to go,” Alec manages, even as his hand starts moving faster on Magnus’ cock. Magnus’ free arm comes up to wrap around his neck, pulling them impossibly close as his hips start working in counterpoint with Alec’s hand.

“Not a boarding call,” he replies breathlessly, catching Alec’s lips in a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than actual lips. “I still have time to make you come for me.”

“ _ Jesus _ , you can’t just say things like that,” Alec whispers, fucking desperately into Magnus’ hand now. “ _ Fuck _ , I wish we were still at the hotel. I want you back inside me.”

“Me too,” Magnus replies, biting back another groan as Alec’s hips start losing their rhythm. “If we had a little more time, I’d take you right here. Push you flat up against this wall, get my tongue inside you until you were begging for my cock.”

He underlines every word with a sharp tug of his wrist, and Alec is helpless against him, as he feels himself climb towards the edge. From the moment they stumbled into his hotel room last night, he and Magnus simply  _ clicked _ . Everything Magnus does and says feels like it’s sending shocks of heat directly into Alec’s bloodstream; it’s amazing, and addictive, and so much better than any one night stand has a right to be.

If they can still call it that, given what they’re currently doing.

He slumps forward, catching Magnus’ lips in short, desperate kisses in between panting breaths. Their hands keep bumping against each other, as they race to get each other off; they should probably stop and line themselves up properly, Alec thinks, but even the mental image of having his own cock pressed up against Magnus’ is enough to make his head spin. He buries his face against Magnus’ neck and bites down hard on his lower lip, fighting back the sounds that want to escape as he feels himself begin to crest. He strokes Magnus faster, letting the hot breaths against his ear—the soft sounds of pleasure that Magnus can’t completely contain—propel him over the edge.

He gets his other hand between them, cupping it over the head of his cock just in time. Magnus strokes him through it, prolonging Alec’s orgasm with quick, amazing twists of his wrist, until he, too, loses control, and comes in hot pulses into Alec’s fist.

“My God, Alexander,” Magnus’ murmurs against his neck, as they both slump against the wall. “The things you do to me.”

“That was amazing,” Alec agrees, swallowing twice to clear his throat, as he tries to will his heart to slow down to a more normal rhythm.

“Mhm. We should definitely do this again,” Magnus continues, before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Alec’s lips. Little nips of his teeth coax Alec’s mouth open, deepening the kiss until Alec is ready to say ‘fuck it’ to the whole competition and drag Magnus with him to the nearest hotel.

_ This is an announcement for all passengers travelling on American Airlines flight 2420 to Jacksonville,  _ a tinny voice repeats through the airport speakers. _ Please contact the information desk at gate 42B. _

“Still not a boarding call,” Magnus comments, smirking. Alec rolls his eyes, and takes a step to the side, ducking out of their embrace to reach for some paper towels.

He can’t stop looking at Magnus, as they quickly clean off and get themselves put back together. It’s ridiculous. He  _ just _ had an orgasm—and a pretty mind-blowing one, at that; he should be basking in the afterglow, instead of already contemplating round two. In his defense, Magnus is looking right back, and there’s a dark gleam in his eyes that tells Alec that he’s definitely not alone in his thoughts.

It’s a thrilling feeling. For the first time since learning about the show, Alec feels a pang of gratitude towards Jace and his tendency to rush right into things before thinking them through.

“I’ve really got to go.”

“I’ll see you in Orlando,” Magnus replies. He leans in and presses a last kiss to Alec’s lips, before unlocking the stall they’re in and ushering Alec out of it.

Alec pushes down the smile he can feel threatening to take over his face, heads over to the sinks for a quick wash-up, and then leaves the bathroom, checking the signs hanging from the ceilings for directions on what way to go.

Time to get his head back in the game.


End file.
